


Refractory

by Persephone_Kore



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Arousal, Captivity, Consent Issues, F/M, Flirting, no scientific ethics anywhere, warning: Lucrezia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Kore/pseuds/Persephone_Kore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia has Bill Heterodyne right where she wants him (and she likes the look of him shackled nude to the slab). He has other ideas and he's sneakier than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refractory

**Author's Note:**

> Lucrezia is not a nice person. Bill is less worried about this than he should be. While these statements should not surprise anybody and are in fact a major source of the plot of the comic, if you don't want to read about them in the context of Lucrezia taking a sexual interest in her prisoner, please turn back at this time.

Another new lover on the slab. Maybe. If he was lucky. He certainly made a handsome picture. Silky black hair, chiseled features, a set of muscles she'd been curious about ever since she first spotted Bill Heterodyne and his penchant for open shirts. 

Lucrezia ran an experienced eye over her specimen and noticed that this particular would-be hero seemed unusually comfortable for somebody stripped to his sleek skin and shackled to an experimental slab. She drummed her fingers speculatively on the edge of it. And he looked her earnestly in the eye and said, "You don't have to do this."

She blinked once and then threw her head back and laughed. The _ego_. How incredibly delightful. He thought he'd found the Mad Scientist's Beautiful, Redeemable Daughter from a story. It took her a few minutes to stop chortling. "Oh, Bill, darling," she cooed, leaning over him and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." 

"Have you really thought that through?" he asked. 

"Certainly." 

He pursed his lips, and she seriously considered leaning over and kissing them before he could say anything else. Oops, too late. "In a more general sense than the immediate," he said, "have you actually considered doing anything else?"

"You know, you talk too much."

That got her an insouciant grin. "Am I boring you, sweetheart?" 

"You know, a Mechanicsburg accent is very disconcerting from a supposed hero," Lucrezia remarked. It was probably time to do something about that relaxation. She selected a scalpel and held it where he could get a good look at the glinting blade. Then she stroked it light as a caress up the path of his femoral artery. 

"Not the first time I've heard --" His breath caught, and his voice when he spoke again was a little less casual. "That."

Lucrezia watched the progress of his arousal with interest and a little admiration. She could have some fun with that. Not that it was an unprecedented reaction. 

\--She glanced up at his face and was arrested. He was grinning again. _That_ was unusual. And now there was something fierce in it and his brown eyes threw back the light like molten copper. 

He was lucky her hand didn't slip, really. She swallowed dry-mouthed and said, "Enjoying this, are you?"

"Why not? Aren't you?" His voice was husky. It occurred to Lucrezia to wonder if he was crazy -- well, of course he was, the Heterodynes all were -- maybe she should try capturing more Sparks to play with, but honestly, most of them didn't have this kind of physique or the heroic habit of practically flinging themselves into her clutches. 

His hand seized hers, the one she'd rested on the slab where he _shouldn't have been able to reach_. One swift yank and then cold metal; her elbow thumped against wood, the shackle that should have been on his wrist was around hers and he was rolling off the slab. She stabbed at him and he caught that hand too, thumbed the scalpel out of it and then held on, her arm outstretched as if they were dancing, which was smart of him and therefore inconvenient. Held her too close for dancing in public, his body naked and hard against her. 

"Now what?" She tried to say it carelessly, but her pulse was wild in her throat and she could feel his heart pound, the vibration of it almost jarring. She tugged at her shackled wrist and rued the day she'd made the cursed things _adjustable_. Otherwise she could have just slid her smaller hand right out. And she kept her work surfaces at a comfortable height, which meant just low enough that having her elbow forced level with one required leaning awkwardly.

Bill kicked backward with one bare heel at the controls and the slab rose slightly. He turned her around and backed her against it. Not planning to force her onto it, unless he meant to break her arm. "That depends on you." 

"Not planning to carry me off to your castle as a captive bride?" she needled. She almost wouldn't mind. That body, that Spark, all the secrets of the Heterodynes.... 

"My father thought that had been a good idea," he said. "For just about seventeen years, until Mother poisoned him." He leaned down and hot breath whispered across her ear, "She taught me to be good." 

That might be a kind of good she could get behind, Lucrezia thought, not very clearly. She squirmed against him and his grip tightened. "So," she said, "instead you're just going to turn the tables, take me prisoner and mount me on the slab?" Might be fun. She could probably get the upper hand that way. 

"I haven't ruled out taking you prisoner," Bill said, which Lucrezia thought was rather stating the obvious under the circumstances. "Or having sex with you." Likewise. He let go of her waist and ran his hand down her shackled arm to lace his fingers through hers, interfering with her explorations of whether she could unlock herself, and then pressed his forehead against hers. "But it won't be both together."

She tilted her head up and kissed him. 

He kissed back, heated, tongue delving into her mouth. Lucrezia arched against him and couldn't decide whether it was more for her mind's desires or her body's. She wanted him distracted. She wanted her hands all over him and he wouldn't let them go. 

Something exploded and he broke away from her. Lucrezia looked toward the sound, but all her experiments appeared to be intact. Then, to her astonishment, she found her hand free again, and Bill vaulted back onto the slab and closed the shackles on himself. He looked up at her and gave her that grin again. "Spare you the embarrassment," he said. 

Ooh, she'd show _him_. 

She crouched down to look for her dropped scalpel, and the door blew in.

* * *


End file.
